Pull My Chain
by Marty78
Summary: Can Irvine Kinnease handle losing Selphie to a friend? Selphie, unknowingly, has him on a ‘short leash’ and he is determined to try and win her back. Another ‘happy’ Selvine? Revised


Pull My Chain  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8 and Toby Keith wrote Pull My Chain.  
  
_If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried._

Murphy's Law

Irvine pulled at the petals of a yellow blossom and let them float slowly to the ground below the Training Center balcony. The delicate petals drifted downward, like feathers, littering the ground with their radiant splendor. He mourned for their demise.  
  
Selphie bound through the Secret Entrance door. "Hey Irvy, what are you doing out here?!"  
  
Irvine let the rest of the flower fall to the ground. "Hey Selphie." He let out a sigh. "How are you this wonderful night?"  
  
Not catching onto the bitterness in Irvine's voice, Selphie wrapped her arms around his chest. "I'm fine! Zell's going to take me to Balamb to go swimming tonight." She squealed happily. "I can't wait!"  
  
_-Yeah, me neither-_ "I'm happy for you Selphie. You guys going to eat in Balamb, or can I steal you away for a hot dog in the Cafeteria?"  
  
Selphie shook her head. "No. I can't. Zell's going to take me to his Mom's house. She makes the best fish."  
  
_-You don't even like fish-_ "Oh, ok. I'll see you later then?"  
  
Selphie was already on her way back to the Training Center. "Sure. I'll stop by your dorm when we get back. If it isn't too late, that is."  
  
Irvine waved at Selphie's retreating back. "Bye. Have fun."  
  
_Got me on a short leash, tied to your screen door/I used to run with the big dogs 'til/I stretched out in the front porch Used to be a hound dog, chase a lot of fast cars/Now I don't even bark when the kitty cats stroll through the back yard_  
  
With an exasperated sigh, the forlorn cowboy looked down at the remains of the flowers that he scattered on the ground below the garden. The blades of the Garden revolved slowly, slicing some of the pedals into thin slices as they fell.  
  
Irvine turned away from the edge of the garden and headed back to his dorm. He would wait up for Selphie; it wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
  
The quiet obscurity of the dorm was an eminently welcomed sight to Irvine. He crept across the room and collapsed in his desk chair. In a picture frame, he could see a picture of Selphie he had taken about a month before she started dating Zell.  
  
_-Should have asked her out then. Now look at me.-_  
  
Trying to cheer himself up, he picked his phone up off the hook and dialed Quistis' number. She was someone he could whine to. She would listen to his woes.  
  
'Hiya! You've reached Selphie's dorm! I'm not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Booyaka!"  
  
Irvine looked at his phone, surprised to hear her voice come out of the receiver.  
  
_-I called Quistis, didn't I?-_  
  
Irvine carefully placed the receiver back on its hook. He picked up the picture of Selphie and walked to his open window and. Looking out over the Balamb Plains, Irvine thought about Selphie and her boyfriend.  
  
_-Are you happy with him, Selphie? Are you happy?-  
_

Selphie rolled her eyes as she watched Zell show off to a bunch of children standing near the dock. "And this," he yelled, "is called Hell Fire!"  
  
With a furry of kicks and spins, Zell landed wrong on his ankle and fell to the ground. Undaunted, he stood up and flash Selphie a smile. "You see that, Selph? You see that?"  
  
Readjusting her legs, Selphie irritably pushed her wilting hair away from her face. "Yeah, Zell. I saw it the first dozen times you preformed it. And the next dozen after that."  
  
Zell walked over to his girlfriend. "What's up hon? You seem down."  
  
Selphie looked into his eyes and smiled. "Nothings wrong. I'm just getting hungry. Can we eat yet?"  
  
Zell shook his head. "No! We have to catch dinner first. You think Ma buys that frozen crap at the market?"  
  
He pulled Selphie to her feet and down the street. Selphie felt her stomach contract violently. "Zell? We have to catch the fish first? And look at it before it dies?"  
  
Zell laughed as he stopped on the docks. "Yeah. Very funny, Selphie."  
  
Selphie sat down and dangled her legs over the side of the pier.  
  
_-Irvine, what are you doing right now? Has Quistis talked to you yet?-  
_Irvine glared at his desk as the phone rang. He had just managed to get into bed and had almost replaced Selphie with images of the newest types of guns. Then the phone rang and his thoughts went directly back to her.  
  
'Howdy, it's Irvine. I am presently busy at the moment' loud giggling heard in the background, 'but if you leave a message, after the beep, I'll get back as soon as I finish."  
  
Irvine walked over to the desk and stared at the answering machine, praying Selphie would be on the other line.  
  
'Irvine? It's Quistis. I know you're in there, so make yourself presentable. I'll be down in about ten minute.'  
  
Irvine reached over to delete the message, but was stopped by Rinoa's laugh coming from the speaker. Apparently, Quistis had been using the speaker phone and had forgotten to turn it off.  
  
'So, are you actually going to tell him? I never thought you'd be the type to just go up to a guy and. . . ."  
  
A loud smack was heard. Quistis giggled. "I care about my friends and I had to wait until Selphie was sure."  
  
A long nervous silence was heard. Footsteps made their way across the floor and a door was slammed shut.  
  
Irvine glared at the offending machine and picked the receiver up and put it back down, ending the message. Irritated, he erased the massage and made his way back to the bed.  
  
_-Tell me what? Surely Quis doesn't have a crush on me.-  
_  
He rolled over and stared at the door.  
  
_-Selphie, I wish I knew how you felt about me.-  
_  
_I used to howl at the moon, yeah I've been known to roam/Then I caught her trail one day, followed this girl home/I ain't the same, she knows how to pull my chain_

Selphie grimaced as the fish flopped at her feet, gasping for breath. "Zell, it's looking at me." She squealed as she backed away from the dying creature.  
  
Zell laughed and threw another one at her. With a squeak, Selphie hopped backward, right over the edge and into the murky water of Balamb Harbor.  
  
Still laughing, Zell hauled her out of the water. "Hell, babe. I didn't mean to startle you. You go on down to Ma's house. I'll follow after I finish up here."  
  
Sputtering and dripping wet, Selphie stalked down the pier and headed into town. She had never been so upset, or embarrassed.  
  
_-Irvine. . . Why am I here with Zell? Why aren't you here with me?-  
_  
When she reached Ma Dintch's house, the door was locked and the lights were off. Banging against the door, Selphie began to sob.  
  
_-I'm miserable and wet and I just want to go home and curl up and watch TV and drink hot chocolate and cuddle with Irvine. -_ She shook her head quickly. _-I mean Zell.-_  
  
Unable to help it anymore, feeling alone and abandoned, Selphie made her way to the car rental shop. Zell ran up beside her with a bundle of fish. "Where are you going?"  
  
Looking straight ahead, clenching and unclenching her fists, Selphie glared. "Home. Ma isn't home and I'm freezing cold. I want to go home."  
  
Zell stopped slightly, and then had to run to keep up with her. "What do you mean she's not home? I called, didn't I? Wait, Selphie, I forgot. Today is when she goes to Deling for a 'ladies night out' with her friends."  
  
Selphie stopped at the car rental stand. "I'd like a car please." She gestured behind to Zell who was standing slightly behind her. "He's paying."  
  
When they were finally on the road back to Balamb, Selphie stared stonily out the window, refusing to talk to Zell. Halfway there, Zell pulled the car to the side of the road.  
  
"Selphie, we need to talk."  
  
She refused to look at him.  
  
Zell turned sideways in the car and took her hand in his own. "I know you still think about him, but if you compare everyone you ever meet against a guy like Irvine, no one will ever measure up."  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from Zell. "You think that's what I'm mad about? A nonexistent relationship? This is about you and me. This is about you pushing me off a pier and then sending me to an empty house while you FISHED. This is about me and you. We don't go, Zell. We are in-com-pad-ible. "  
  
She opened her side of the car door and stormed out not paying any attention to the frantic Zell who couldn't get his seatbelt off in time to catch up with her.  
  
_-I'm coming home, Irvine. Was Zell right? Do I judge everyone based on you?-  
_

Irvine was jolted awake form his short nap by an annoying knock on his door. The metallic noise reverberated off the walls and made his head ring. Apologetically, Irvine placed the bear Selphie had given him for his birthday on the side of his bed.  
  
_They say that an old dog, can't learn a new trick/Well she taught me to stay the first day and I learned real quick/There's a doghouse, a fence and a gate latch/I keep my tail waggin' and I don't mind begging for a good scratch_  
  
When he opened the door, Quistis was standing there in a short blue skirt and a tight fitting blue shirt. Her hair was done up elaborately. Pushing past an upset Irvine, Quistis sauntered across the room and sat on Irvine's bed. She patted the space next to her and smiled at the cowboy who had yet to close the door.  
  
"We have something to talk about, so you might as well sit down."  
  
Closing the door, Irvine walked over and sat down at his desk. He looked expectantly at the young blond instructor.  
  
Quistis took a deep breath. "Irvine, there are certain, things I guess, I should have told you earlier, but one thing led to another and then. . ."  
  
Irvine held his hand up to halt Quistis' thought process. "Quisty, I know what you're going to say. I can't do it. I just can't."  
  
Quistis uncrossed her legs. "How do you know what I was going to say? How could you know?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Irvine stood and walked to the window. "I have my ways, Quistis. I could never, ever feel that way. I can't imagine ever feeling like more then a friend."  
  
Quistis looked at Irvine, shocked. "I never would have thought you felt that way. You always acted like. . ."  
  
Irvine spun around angrily. "Like what? Like I would bang anything that would spread its legs for me? Quistis, I'm a flirt. That's just what I do."  
  
Shaking her head, Quistis stood and walked to the door. "You don't have to be a bastard. I just thought you liked her. And with your attitude, I better tell her before she does something she regrets."  
  
Quistis walked out of the room calmly and shut the door carefully and straightened her skirt_. -Poor Selphie. I'll tell her after my diner with Seifer. Can't keep the big boy waiting.-_  
  
Irvine stared at the door, shocked at how fast it had ended. _-She? Selphie?-_  
  
Quickly, Irvine pulled on his tan duster and exited the dorm. He had to find Selphie before Quistis did, or at least find Quistis to explain what he meant.  
  
Selphie walked up the steps of the garden and glanced behind her, trying to catch a glance of Zell. Far in the distance, she could see a small dot that was slowly moving forward. Apparently, he had abandoned the car and decided to trudge home on foot. It didn't make any sense to Selphie, but hardly any of the things Zell did made any sense to her.  
  
With a sigh, Selphie walked to the Quad, the water drops leaving a wet trail of tears and rain marking her path. When she reached the area that held the Garden Festival materials, she was horrified at what she saw. Someone had vandalized the entire stage, ripped banners and popped balloons were scattered about the Quad. Confetti was flung everywhere and all of the art supplies were opened and ruined.  
  
Unable to take anymore, she walked to the edge of the garden and sat down, with tears cascading down her cheeks, Selphie began to hum.

Irvine searched the hallways, looking for any sign of life. Unable to find any of his friends, he headed to the one place he knew he could be in peace. The Quad.  
  
Searching his pockets for a cigarette, he came out with one of the yellow flowers he had picked earlier. Smiling slightly, he heard Selphie's voice in his head.  
  
_-Why do you put those things in your mouth? What's the point? You know they kill you, right? I won't ever kiss a guy who smokes-_  
  
Irvine had just laughed and threw his 'cancer stick' down and watched the embers burn out. Selphie had graced him with a tic-tac and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Still holding the delicate flower in his gloved hand, Irvine entered the Quad. Hearing a sniffling sound, Irvine wandered deeper into the growing darkness. When he reached the stage, he saw Selphie sitting on the side of the Garden, crying softly.  
  
She was hunched over, seemingly not aware of her surroundings. The state the Festival preparations were in shocked him, but it was nothing to the pain Irvine felt for Selphie.  
  
_I used to howl at the moon, yeah I've been known to roam/Then I met this girl one day that brought his stray dog home/I ain't the same; she knows how to pull my chain  
_  
Walking up behind the crying angel, Irvine dropped his yellow blossom into her lap. With a forced grin on his face, he crouched down beside Selphie. "So I take it your date with Zell didn't go well?"  
  
Selphie sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I guess I was a little naive."  
  
She turned and looked into Irvine's deep brown eyes. "You know, the whole time I was in Balamb, I could only think of one thing."  
  
Irvine tweaked the ends of one of her curls. "And what was that."  
  
Selphie smiled. _-You-_ "Coming home and drinking hot chocolate. Can you believe that? I didn't get to try any of Ma Dintch's fish, didn't go swimming, had a horrible time, and all I could think about was hot chocolate."  
  
Irvine let his legs hang over the side as well and wrapped his arms around Selphie's trembling body. "You want my coat, darlin'? You're a little bit wet."  
  
Instead of accepting his offer, Selphie sniggled inside of Irvine's duster and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Irvine, you know what else I thought about?"  
  
Placing his chin on her head, Irvine thought a moment. "Marshmallows?"  
  
Selphie giggled. "No." Taking a deep breath, she sat up and placed her hand under Irvine's chin. "I thought about you, Irvine."  
  
"Right." He shook his head. "Selphie, I'm nobody's rebound guy. I don't wait around for a girl's heart to break, and then pick up the pieces."  
  
Selphie drew her hand back. "You think I'm looking for a new guy? The best way to get over someone old is to get under someone new? I'm not like that, Irvine. I'm not."  
  
Slowly, Irvine nodded his head. "I know. I just can't get my hopes up. I've loved you for so long, but you never seemed interested. Never seemed to care."  
  
Reaching back out for the cowboy, Selphie leaned forward. "I never thought you cared. That'd why Quistis. . ."  
  
Irvine snorted. "Quistis came in my room dressed like a whore and I though she was hitting on me. It only just occurred to me what she meant."  
  
He leaned closer to Selphie and gently caressed her lips with his own. "Do you really want me, Selphie, or are you just tightening my leash?" he murmured softly.  
  
Clasping her hands behind his head, Selphie pulled Irvine down on top of her. Searching hungrily with her mouth, her tongue crept over his face and crept down his neck. "Leash? Sounds kinky."  
  
Irvine laughed as he guided Selphie's hands down to his chest. "Never thought you were like that."  
  
Sitting up and winking devilishly at him. "I'm always ready to try something new."  
  
Just as she leaned in to kiss Irvine again, she stopped when her stomach growled furiously. Blushing Selphie looked at Irvine. "Haven't eaten anything all day. How about I pick up that hot dog offer you wanted me to take earlier."  
  
"Sure." Irvine stood up and helped her to her feet. Feeling slightly dizzy from the excitement and lack of nourishment. Selphie stumbled slightly, running into Irvine. He caught her and picked her up.  
  
"Let's go hon."  
  
Smiling evilly, Selphie ran her hands over her chest. "Let's skip the hot dog and go right to the entertainment."  
  
Shrugging his shoulder, Irvine walked up the Quad steps. "My dorm or yours?"  
  
Zell frowned as he passed them in the hall. "How about mine?"  
  
Irvine started, placing Selphie on the ground hastily. Rubbing the back of his head, Irvine looked at his friend. "Look, Zell. I'm sorry."  
  
Zell smiled and punched Irvine on the arm. "Don't be. Quis already talked to me. I knew you two would get together eventually. Just wondered how long it would take Selphie to snap."  
  
He continued walking down the hall, calling over his shoulder some last words of advice. "In my opinion, use Selphie's dorm. The beds are bigger."  
  
Sulking, Irvine stuck his lower lip out. "And how would he know that?"  
  
Selphie laughed. "Jealousy looks good on you."  
  
Leaning against the wall, Irvine pulled Selphie onto him. "Yeah." he growled.  
  
"Yup..." Selphie kissed him lightly on the nose and took off at a sprint down the hall. "You better run, cowboy. I get there before you and I'm locking the door."  
  
Pausing only to readjust his hat, Irvine started running after her.  
  
_I used to howl at the moon, yeah/I've been known to roam/Then I met this girl one day that brought this stray dog home/I ain't the same, she knows how to pull my chain_


End file.
